1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fixing structure, particularly to one for the faceplate ventilation screen of a power source supplier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, when a power source supplier carries out AC and DC power source conversion, operation of the electronic parts in the power source supplier will produce high temperature. To prevent the electronic parts of a power source supplier from damaged by excessively high temperature produced in the power source supplier, the power source supplier has its interior installed with cooling fins and heat-dissipating fans and its peripheral side bored with at least one opening assembled thereon with a ventilation screen for exhausting high temperature out of the power source supplier through circulation, able to enhance effect of heat dissipation for the power source supplier. The ventilation screen of a conventional power source supplier is threadably locked on the casing or on the faceplate of the power source supplier; therefore, the casing and the ventilation screen of the power source supplier must be bored with a plurality of locking holes so that the ventilation screen can be firmly fixed on the casing of the power source supplier by means of locking members, thus spoiling esthetic appearance of a power source supplier and complicated in installation of the ventilation screen.